The feline-procreation experimentation
by nonsenseandtwaddle
Summary: "I have a proposition I wish to discuss with you" Sheldon recalls a past conversation with Amy, so they buy a cat. A kitten, to be precise. S/A with everyone else :)
1. Chapter 1

**This I am hoping to expand, but I'm not sure. Anyway, here is chapter one, enjoy :)**

"I have a proposition I wish to discuss with you"  
Sheldon was sitting at his desk, speaking to Amy on their daily video chat. Today, he had something to ask her.  
On the screen, Amy cocked her head, curious as to what Sheldon wanted to discuss.  
"Proceed" she nodded  
"Excellent" Sheldon took a deep breath "as you know, I have an eididic memory, so from time to time I reminisce on the past"  
"I was thinking about two years ago, when we first met, and one of our earliest discussions was on procreation"  
Amy sat up at straight..where was he going with this?  
"I remember how Penny believed that we should get to know each other before taking such a drastic step, which I believe in the years we have known each other we have done"  
Amy's heart began to speed up, her mind racing with various endings to his speech.  
"So, I what I am proposing is that we rethink our action to bring a new intelligent species into the world"  
Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, two years ago it was an idea, but now that they were so close, so connected,it seemed very real. Too real.  
"Hang on" she began, staring at the screen "are you suggesting that we..you know.." Sheldon's face convulsed  
"Oh Heavens, no. Whilst I agree that we are definitely much closer than two years prior, I still believe that method to be unsanitary and unnecessary with the advancements in artificial methods"  
Amy was both pleased and dismayed at the same time. Then another thought came to her.  
"You do realise that once the child were to be born , you would have 50% of the responsibly of the child. The feedings, bathing, sleepless nights to name a few"  
Hm, he hasn't really thought of that.  
"Are you willing to let our work suffer?" Amy continued "There would be no more game nights, movie marathons, comic book Wednesdays"  
Sheldon was beginning to see the flaw in his plan. He wasn't ready for it, not yet.  
"Amy, I believe you have made some valid points" Amy smiled  
"Don't take it the wrong way, I am flattered that you feel I am the suitable mother of the next generation of genius, but the logistics of raising a child are more complex than you think"

"I agree" Sheldon tapped his hand on his head "we need to conduct an experiment"  
"What of?" Amy queried  
"We need to see if we are suitable for the task of bringing up life that doesn't mean our lives suffer in the process"  
Amy nodded "alright, how do you propose we do this"  
"Hm" Sheldon pondered "well, I know that my cousin in Texas has recently had a child, maybe we could le.."  
"We are NOT 'borrowing' someone's child Sheldon" Amy cut him off sternly.  
Sheldon huffed, crossing his arms "fine. What's your suggestion?"  
"How about something lower maintenance...a pet of some sort?"  
Sheldon's eyes sparkled "you mean like a cat?" He smiled  
Amy shrugged "I guess. Young kittens are very similar to newborns, they need to be fed hourly and require a lot of love and attention"  
"Then it's settled" Sheldon leaned forward "we shall get a kitten"  
"From that, we can see if we are well suited to be the suitable type a newborn genius would need"  
Sheldon smiled "I wouldn't say it would be conclusive, but it would help"  
"Great" Amy grabbed her phone from beside her "how does midday tomorrow sound for meeting up to go kitten shopping?"  
"That would be great, meet at my place?"  
"Certainly" Amy tapped it into her calendar  
"You know, you should download my iCal to your phone so you know exactly my routine"  
"Good night, Sheldon" Amy waved at the screen  
"Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon closed his laptop as Leonard entered the apartment.  
"Good news, Leonard" Sheldon began as he stood from his desk "Amy and I are buying a kitten tomorrow to see if we are suitable for the upbringing of life, thus hopefully one day we shall create the future generation of genius" Leonard stood silent taking all of it in, a confused look on his face.  
"Good night, Leonard" Sheldon exited to his room.  
Alone, Leonard sighed.  
"Not this again!" He exasperated.


	2. Chapter 2

At precisely midday, Sheldon heard the familiar knock of Amy at his door. He opened the door with a smile.  
"Good afternoon Amy" he stepped to the side to allow her in "I trust you slept well"  
" I did" Amy replied, placing a pile of sheets in Sheldon's hands.  
"What is this?" He queried  
"Just some research I did last night on the Internet" she began, flicking through the various pages  
"All about feeding, cleaning, behaviour, just to name a few"  
Sheldon nodded, placing the sheets on his desk.  
"We can go over these when we get back, but as I already have cared for 25 cats, I'm sure one will be no trouble"  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Amy said "whilst you cared for 25 adult cats, who are as indifferent and easy going as you could hope for in a pet, newborn cats are much more high maintenance"  
"Wether that may be, I'm sure there's nothing we can't conquer. I once almost trained Penny using Skinner's operant conditioning. Would have been a success if Leonard hadn't stopped me"  
Amy decided to ask about this later, but for now she grabbed his hand.  
"Come on, we need to go cat shopping" she lead him out the door.

They decided to collect all of the supplies first. They headed to the pet store Sheldon bought his supplies the last time, and the shop keeper seemed to remember him.  
"I know you" he said as they entered "you're the guy who would come in and buy 50 tins of cat food a day!"  
"Yes, that was me" Sheldon replied "but this time we will only be shopping for one, a newborn kitten"  
The shopkeeper was courteous and began showing them around the various supplies they would need. After retrieving a cart full of stuff, they thanked him and exited.  
They loaded the supplies into Amy's car, when Sheldon had an idea.  
"We should buy a local newspaper to see if someone has any newborn kittens for sale"he told Amy.  
"I was just thinking the same thing" Amy smiled, closing the boot door.  
Therefore, the next place on their list was the newsagents. They bought several newspapers and found a cafe nearby where they sat and read through each one. Whilst many had adverts for cats, none seemed to be for kittens. Then, Amy gasped.  
"What is it?" Sheldon exclaimed  
"Someone has kittens!" Amy was delighted  
"What does it say?" Sheldon enquired eagerly.  
Amy read out loud "8 kittens, 10 weeks old, just being weaned from mother. Rescued from abandoned home so any price is acceptable" she looked up at Sheldon.  
"That sounds perfect" he smiled "what's the address?"  
Amy recognised the zip code "it's near mine, probably 15 minutes away"  
"Well what are waiting for, our kitten awaits!" Sheldon jumped up in excitement.  
He rambled all the way in the car to Amy about when he first bought Oppenheimer, the excitement he felt when he saw him and knew he was his. Amy became even more excited, so by the time they reached the quaint bungalow they were giddy with excitement.  
Upon knocking on the door, an old woman in a skirt and blouse similar to Amy's answered.  
"Hello, we are here about your advertisement in the paper about kittens" Sheldon began.  
The women smiled "Gosh, that was quick! I didn't think anyone would be so eager to have such young kittens" she let them enter and lead them to a sitting room.  
In there, there was a pen with a large black cat and eight squirming little ones huddled together.  
"There's 3 males and 5 females, all of them are around the same size so have a look and see if there's any you take to"  
Sheldon and Amy stepped over the pen and bent down, Sheldon washing his hands with antibacterial soap in the process. The mother glared at the two of them, as if guarding her young. However, when one of the kittens passed Amy and she picked it up, she didn't react.  
Amy stroked the tiny kitten in her hands, the kitten purring with delight.  
"Sheldon, look at this one" she held it out to Sheldon, where he examined it from afar.  
"That's one of our boys" the woman commented "you can tell because he has a brown dot on his back. Amy moved her thumb from his back to reveal the said spot.  
The kitten wriggled in Amy's hands, so she placed him in Sheldon's. Sheldon cupped him easily in his palms, fully realising just how small they were. The kitten looked up at him and purred.  
"I like this one" Sheldon decided, looking at Amy.  
Amy had been watching as Sheldon's eyes lit up when she passes him to him, just like he was when he saw a koala.  
"Me too" she agreed.  
"Is this the little guy you'd like?" The lady asked. They both nodded.  
"Excellent. That's going to be one happy cat, you seem like naturals" Sheldon almost began to tell the 25 cats tale, but Amy stopped him.  
"When can we take him?" She asked  
"We need to sort out a price, but I think you could take him tomorrow"  
Both of them smiled "that would be great" Amy agreed, standing up and fixing her skirt.  
"See you tomorrow" Sheldon said to the kitten, placing him back on the floor.  
They discussed a price, and once they had paid they decided to pick him up at noon tomorrow. Bidding the lady goodbye, they headed for Amy's car.  
"This has been a very successful day" Sheldon commented.  
"Indeed" Amy agreed "I can't believe we shall have a kitten tomorrow!"  
"So we still have time tonight to ourselves" Sheldon said  
Amy looked at him, and smiled wryly "what do you suggest?"  
"Going through those handbooks you printed out, of course. What else did you expect?"  
Amy blushed "oh, nothing" she kept her eyes on the road. Another time, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is sort of a filler chapter, as I'm still planning how the first few days are going to pan out. thankyou for the reviews, really made me want to continue :) **

**p.s: who's excited for the next episode? :') **

After spending the night reading up on kitten care, Sheldon and Amy were feeling confident. They met at Sheldon's apartment the next morning to pick up the kitten. It was then something dawned on them.  
Amy was greeted by Leonard, who smiled but looked concerned at the same time.  
"Hi Amy" he said, letting her in "Sheldon's just finishing some work" she glanced round Leonard to see Sheldon hunched over his laptop.  
"That's fine, we have time" Amy said as she walked in.  
"Yes, you're getting a cat" Leonard didn't seem enthusiastic.  
"I sense you are not a fan of felines, Leonard" Amy commented  
"I liked cats, then Sheldon went crazy and got 25" he replied  
"Leonard, do you ever listen?" Sheldon piped up "I have said, Amy and I are getting a cat; the singular"  
"That's what you did the first time" Leonard muttered as he exited to his room.  
Sheldon closed his laptop and looked up at Amy "are you ready for our experiment to begin?"  
" I am" she smiled "I can't wait to get him home"  
Amy and Sheldon looked at each other. Home.  
"Wait, home?" Sheldon queried "whose home?"  
Oh. They hasn't thought of that.  
"Well, I assume that you would want the cat to live in your flat" Amy began "seeing as though you have the most space and all of the stuff is here"  
"Yes" Sheldon thought "but I can't just look after it!"  
"We'll have to come to a compromise. I guess I can spend the nights here for feeding it"  
Sheldon didn't really want Amy to stay over, but that would be their reality...when the time came.  
"Will the couch suffice?" Sheldon asked Amy  
"I guess so" Amy agreed. She wasn't too keen on sleeping on his couch, but if he was letting her reside in his flat, then that was an improvement on their relationship agreement. What if he would make her sign a roommate agreement?  
"Come on" Amy moved towards the door "lets sort all that out later, we need to get our kitten"  
"Ok" Sheldon sighed  
They spent the car journey in silence until they arrived at the house.  
The old woman answered cheerily and let them in. Their kitten was waiting in a cardboard box on the dining room table. They looked over the kitten who was wriggling around with his eyes closed.  
"He's only just weaned from the mother, so he's going to need feeding for another couple of weeks till his weight goes up" the woman began "and I should warn you, the first few days he'll be pining for his mother, so be prepared for the whimpering and meowing"  
Amy and Sheldon nodded. Sheldon picked up the box.  
"Thank you for your help" Amy said, stroking the kitten with her fingers "We'll take good care of him"  
They bid goodbye the woman and left for the car, Sheldon holding the box on his lap.  
"So" Sheldon sighed, looking at the cat, then Amy "my apartment?"  
Amy nodded "yes, let's take.."she stopped.  
"What?" Sheldon inquired  
"Oh yeah..what's his name?" Amy asked.  
Thus began a very long discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon returning to the parking lot of Sheldon's apartment, Amy and Sheldon had agreed on a name-Pluto. They decided to pay homage to the little planet now forgotten by science. Amy also liked it because of the brown spot he had on his back, and she wasn't keen on a long German name.  
Pluto was sleeping when they entered the apartment. Leonard, Raj and Howard were sat in front of the television watching Doctor Who.  
"Sheldon!" Leonard said "you've missed the last episode of the series"  
"I have not" Sheldon said "as you know I awake at 6:30 every Sunday to watch the first viewing on BBC America"  
They all turned to see him holding the cardboard box.  
"Good God they actually got one" Howard murmured  
A slightly intoxicated Raj smiled "ohh let me see!" He walked over to the box and peered in "what a cute little thing!" he chirped.  
"Indeed" Amy agreed "but for now, we need to get Pluto settled into his new home" she nudged Sheldon along as he had become fixated on Doctor Who.  
"Pluto?" Leonard queried  
"Yes" Sheldon said.  
"Like, the Disney dog?" Raj interjected  
"No, like the quote planet unquote" Amy moved her fingers "and because he has a brown dot on his back"  
The guys nodded, all still in disbelief that this cat was in the hands of the Shamy, who were using it as an experiment for future procreation.  
They left the guys to finish Doctor Who and entered Sheldon's room. Here, he had set up the bed and scratching post, where he had the first time. Carefully, Amy placed Pluto on his bed, where he looked even smaller. He did not stir.  
"When will he waken up?" Sheldon asked  
Amy took out a notepad she was going to keep record of his feeds and sleeping "he fell asleep about an hour ago and was last fed two hours ago, so probably another hour he will be wanting food"  
"Good, that gives me enough time to prepare" Sheldon opened up a draw where he was keeping gloves, paper towels and pipettes to give the milk to Pluto.  
"You know, I already feel a sort of maternal bond between myself and Pluto" Amy said, sitting herself on Sheldon's bed "it's a humbling feeling"  
"We need to write this sort of information down" Sheldon took out a pad from a drawer "track our thoughts, feelings and so on"  
They fell silent for a few moments, when Amy heard her phone buzz. It was from Bernadette, asking if she could help her on a paper she was writing.  
"Sheldon, I need to see Bernadette" Amy told Sheldon.  
He looked at her, as if concerned "So will I have to feed him?"  
"Probably, I don't know how long I will be" Amy began to pack up her stuff, feeling slightly guilty for leaving Sheldon "don't worry, you know exactly what to do, you've done this before" she tired to reassure him  
"Yes, but that was just putting cat food onto a plate and milk in a bowl, I didn't have to help them eat"  
"If you're that bad just get one of the guys to help" Amy opened the door "I'll be back"  
Sheldon was left alone with Pluto. He didn't know why he felt so insecure. It was a cat, for goodness sake. He'd looked after 25 of them before! But this time, it was different. Maybe it was because it wasn't just his cat, it was Amy's too.

Suddenly, he heard Pluto rustle from the pillow he was sleeping on. He let out a piercing squeal, that Sheldon could only imagine sounded like what he sounded like when he was chased up a tree buy that chicken. Sheldon walked over to the basket and knelt down beside it. Pluto was half awake, his eyes barley open. His little mouth let out another wail, so Sheldon assumed he was hungry.

He swiftly entered the kitchen, ignoring the guys who were now in a deep game of Mario kart wii, took out the milk and but a suitable amount in a cup. He took it back to his room, not wanting to scare Pluto by subjecting him to his friends loud caterwauling.  
He had found on the Internet that young cats liked being held whilst being fed, and they would drink though a pipette as to mimic the mothers nipples. Sheldon picked up a now restless Pluto and held him as still has he could whilst getting some milk in the pipette.  
His hands were shaking, so he tried to slowly release the milk, only poor Pluto was subjected to what would be to him a waterfall of milk, which downed down his face. He lapped up what went near his mouth whilst Sheldon took the towel next to him and patted his now damp trousers.  
He gave him another drip of milk, then another, until all had gone. Pluto was now purring at Sheldon, so his nerves resided. That was, until Pluto, whilst being sat on Sheldon's lap, threw up the majority of the milk.  
"Oh dear!" Sheldon jumped up spontaneously, holding a damp kitten. He held him at arms length, the smell of milk making him feel queasy.  
He ran to the bathroom and begun using a towel to wipe up the milk on his trousers, then Pluto struck again.  
Rub his back! A voice said at the back of Sheldon's mind, then he remembered the article. He rubbed his fingers clockwise on Pluto's back, which twitched initially but soon relaxed. He was sat on the edge of the bath and stayed there for some time, just in case Pluto had any other ideas.  
Eventually, he fell asleep, so Sheldon took him to his basket, dodging the small patch of regurgitated milk on the floor. He would have to clean that immediately.  
After 20 minutes of scrubbing, showering and changing clothes, he heard Amy return. Thank goodness, he thought.  
Amy walked into seeing Sheldon on the floor, on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. She looked over at Pluto who was sound asleep.  
She knew something had gone on, but decided to keep optimistic.  
"So, how did it go?" She asked cheerfully  
Sheldon turned around and looked up at Amy.  
"Next time" he said "you're feeding him"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed, followed etc. It is a great confidence boost. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

After learning of the events of the past hour, Amy couldn't help but laugh. She could only imagine Sheldon's aversion to all things dirty meant he his reaction would have been amusing to see. He seemed quite shaken by it, seeing as he was typing furiously away at his keyboard as Amy watched from the couch. The others had gone out for dinner.

"Shall we order takeout?" Amy suggested to Sheldon.  
"Already have" he said not looking away from the screen.  
Amy could hear a crying from his bedroom, so she followed the sound. She opened the door to find Pluto halfway out of his basket, his little feet dangling from the edge. Amy darted forward to clasp him.  
"What are you up to?" She sang, as if talking to a child "don't want to hurt yourself" she cupped him in her arms and stroked his fur.  
She took him out to the living room where Sheldon was still sat at his desk.  
"Guess who was trying to get out?" She asked Sheldon.  
He turned around "I can only assume it was Pluto, seeing as you have the choice of wether you leave or not" he said blandly.  
She glared at him "lighten up, I don't want Pluto to be subjected to low, sullen pitches of speech"  
"How can my voice affect his mood?" Sheldon inquired  
"It's basic biology" she explained "like any animal, we are all affected by our surroundings. We should want Pluto to be brought up in a happy environment"  
"Not true. I was brought up in a religious environment with a judgemental father, but I turned out fine!" Sheldon smiled awkwardly.  
Amy just nodded.  
"Anyway, it's time for his dinner, so...off you go" gesturing to Sheldon the kitchen.  
Sheldon stared at her for a moment, then looked at Pluto.  
"Bazinga?" He inquired  
Amy smiled "of course, I just wanted to see your reaction"  
Amy didn't have much trouble feeding Pluto, much to Sheldon's dismay. They ate their dinner and spent the latter part of the evening watching a documentary on NatGeo.  
Sheldon looked down from the programme to find Amy with Pluto on her lap, stroking him instinctively and rhythmically.  
He frowned "Amy, I don't think it is wise to constantly hold Pluto"  
"Why not?" she asked  
"We don't want him becoming overtly attached"  
Amy paused "I guess you're right" she lifted Pluto to her face "you're just too adorable, aren't you?"  
"Oh please" Sheldon scoffed in haughty derision.  
Amy decided it was getting late, so she took Pluto to his basket and bid him goodnight. Sheldon was right on routine, cleaning up the food and turning off the lights.  
"I have a blanket and pillow for you to use" he stated  
"Oh" Amy was slightly dismayed  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's just that, couches aren't that comfortable, and there's a perfectly good bed available" Sheldon stared "I can't authorise you using Leonard's bed"  
Amy sighed "doesn't matter, goodnight Sheldon"  
"Goodnight Amy" Sheldon made his way into his bedroom.  
That night, neither of them slept. It was to be expected, but they had hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would be ok.  
Of course, it wasn't. Pluto wailed the whole night, Sheldon initially tried to settle him but after he became exasperated took him through to Amy. She tried to pretend to be asleep but Sheldon saw right through it.  
"What did the guide say to do?" Amy asked groggily  
"It said to leave them to cry and eventually they will get the message"  
"So, leave him" she turned over  
"Where?" Sheldon asked "he can't be in my room!"  
"Well he's not joining me" Amy stated, hoping Sheldon would have the epiphany she was waiting for.  
"We seem to have reached an impasse"  
"No, we haven't" Amy stood up "all we need to do is put him in here and YOU let ME sleep in YOUR room!" She said it quite loudly, as a once whining Pluto now was silent.  
Sheldon took in Amy's words. But, it wasn't in the relationship agreement. She knew that.  
"I know it's not in the relationship agreement" Amy read his mind "but lets call this an..emergency situation and we shall write up a new section tomorrow"  
Sheldon clung onto Pluto. He was in a standoff with Amy. He knew she made sense, but his brain told him it was wrong, it was HIS room, and no one slept in his room. But, he did need sleep.  
"Very well" he conceded, turning round to get Pluto's basket from his room.  
Amy couldn't believe it! She was going to be sharing a bed with Sheldon! She couldn't wait to tell Penny in the morning.  
Sheldon came back through and placed Pluto in his basket next to the coffee table.  
"Goodnight, Pluto, please keep your pining to a minimum, or my REM sleep will be a complete shambles" Sheldon exited and Amy followed.  
Amy didn't know what to do. Her instincts told her to jump on the bed and snuggle in, but she knew this could kill Sheldon. So, she waited until he was comfortable and he said "well, are you getting in?"  
Amy carefully pulled the covers over, and slid into the opposite side. Sheldon was in his mummy like position, so it didn't really feel like anything was there. She turned on her side, facing away from Sheldon.  
"Hope you achieve REM sleep" she said  
"Likewise" Sheldon replied, turning off the light.  
Alas, from the living room they could hear Pluto. He was still crying and whining. Neither of them spoke, but they both knew each of them was awake. It was too new a situation to feel comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a sort of filler chapter to get to the more exciting things I have now planned :) thanks again to my reviewers, especially stardustmelody77 who writes amazing Shamy stories :D**

Amy awoke in a hazy hue. She couldn't remember when she had finally drifted off, nevertheless she was exhausted. The space next to her was bare; Sheldon must be up already she thought.  
Suddenly, Sheldon entered the room, fully dressed but looking tired.  
"The shower is available" he stated "I'll feed Pluto"  
"Great" Amy replied, gathering her night bag from the corner of his room.  
She was showered and fully dressed in time for Sheldon finishing feeding Pluto. Leonard was no where to be seen.  
"It was a good idea for Leonard to spend the night at penny's" Amy said making herself some cereal "he saw what was coming"  
"Agreed" Sheldon tapped Pluto on the back and set him down in his basket.  
"Right, let us be off work" Sheldon began collecting his satchel and coat.  
"Wait" Amy said through a mouthful of cereal. She swallowed "I need to go to work too"  
"And?"  
"We can't leave Pluto on his own for 6 hours!" She said looking at her watch.  
"Can't you work from home?" She questioned Sheldon  
"Nonsense, I'm in the middle of a possible breakthrough"  
"Well I can't" Amy stated.  
They both stood in silence.  
"What about penny?" Sheldon asked  
"Hm, possibly, but we can't just rope penny into being a cat nanny!"  
"How about just for today, I know she doesn't work until later on a Monday?" Sheldon proposed "then we can set up an agreement tonight on all things to do with Pluto"  
"You mean like the relationship agreement?" Amy asked  
"Exactly, except..the feline agreement" Sheldon's eyes lit up.  
"Oh how exciting!"  
Amy knew how much order meant to him, and she did enjoy spending the night, so she obliged and they agreed to meet at 7pm.  
Until then, they needed a sitter.  
"Penny..Penny..Penny" Sheldon and Amy stood at the adjacent door where their neighbour and bestie resided. Penny opened the door shortly, still wearing her pyjamas.  
"Oh look, it's the Shamy!" She said sarcastically  
"Hey bestie" Amy smiled back.  
"What do you want?"  
"We are in need of a favour" Sheldon began  
Penny's eyes opened wide "is it to do with that cat? Because I'm really not a cat person" she tried to get out of whatever they were to propose.  
"It's just for today" Amy pleaded "until one of us is back"  
Penny sighed. The things she did for them.  
"Fine.. Let me get dressed and I'll come over"  
A few minutes later Penny entered the apartment to Sheldon and Amy sitting on the couch with Pluto.  
"Awh how adorable!" She squealed  
"I thought you weren't a cat person?" Sheldon glared at her  
"Well..I meant.."  
"Just give her the instructions, I don't want her digging a hole in which she gets stuck in" Amy stepped in  
"Alright" Sheldon passed Penny the guide they had printed from the Internet "all you need to know is in here. We have a chart for feedings, bowel movements etc on the fridge door, so please fill this in when you have completed your duties"  
Penny was flicking through the pile of paper.  
"Um.." She began looking puzzled  
"I thought you might struggle with the lingo used, so I quickly typed out the guide in bullet points for easier reading" Amy passed the sheet to Amy.  
"Thanks" Penny didn't know wether to be thankful or insulted.  
Either way, she was stuck with a kitten all day.  
Amy and Sheldon bid them goodbye and Amy dropped Sheldon at work. Amy was sure Penny would take great care of Pluto for the day. Sheldon wasn't too sure.

It was near lunchtime, and Amy was working on dissecting a brain when she felt her phone vibrate. She read the text from Penny.  
"Uh oh" Amy quickly typed back "I'll be here soon", grabbed her bag and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, seven chapters! Time does fly when you're having fun :p **

Amy arrived back at the apartment to find quite a sight. Penny, now looking frazzled, was sat on the floor with what looked liked an avalanche of feathers surrounding her. Pluto was sat next to her, jumping around playing with feathers floating around.

"Hi Penny" Amy smiled

"Hey Amy" Penny replied blandly "You didn't tell me you had a demon cat!"

Amy frowned "Oh Penny, he's not a demon- he's a kitten"

Penny began to recall the morning's events; she had played with Pluto for a while with a couple of ropes she had found in Sheldon's room, then he fell asleep. She decided to quickly run out and get her mail. When she came back, Pluto was on the couch. She tried to get him down, but he decided that the pillows were much more interesting than Penny. A tug and pull game had evolved, thus creating the feathers that were now spaced all across the floor.

"And that's when I texted you" Penny ended

"That's what kitten's are like" Amy tried to compensate Penny's frustration "You probably shouldn't have played tug and war with the pillow"

"Well, I know that now!' Penny put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Penny" Amy pleaded, "I won't ask you to help again, I promise"

"No, its alright Ames" Penny could see she was upset "He is very cute, just a bit crazy" she chuckled "kind of like Sheldon"

They began to clean up the mess before Sheldon came home. They knew they would have to explain to Sheldon and Leonard where the pillows had gone to, but for now they continued to play with Pluto.

"He's very feisty" Amy observed writing down this on her pad as Penny played tug of war with a piece of rope

"You'll need to be careful he doesn't get out of hand" Penny said

"I know" Amy closed her notepad "I'm sure he'll settle down once he matures a bit"

The girls were silent for a while, when Amy remembered what she needed to tell Penny.

"You did what?" Penny exclaimed

"Yes, he allowed it" Amy smirked

"And all you needed to do was get a cat!" Penny couldn't believe her ears

"Evidently. Whilst it was very platonic and hardly comforting, I hope tonight when we discuss the new agreement, it will become a more normal thing for us to do"

Penny sighed "jeez, another agreement?"

"A cat agreement"

"You mean the feline agreement, Amy Farrah Folwer" a voice came from behind them.

The girls turned to find Sheldon.

Amy looked at her watch "what are you doing home so early?" She queried

"I tried texting, tweeting and emailing you to see if you had any news from Penny, after hearing no reply I became anxious so got Leonard to drop me home"

"Welp, you were on the mark" Amy glanced over at the couch, now bare. Sheldon walked over to the couch and gasped.

"Not the cushions" he muttered, turning to look at Pluto, who was now sitting placidly on Amy's lap.

"Penny, how did you allow this?" Sheldon began

"Sheldon, it's alright" Amy put her hand up "It wasn't anything she could control, it's not her fault Pluto is an active kitten with very sharp teeth"

Sheldon closed his eyes, as if trying to oppress his anger. That cat.

"Alright" he said through his teeth "but she has to pay for new cushions"

"I will, I will" Penny hoped this would shut him up and stop her being subjected to a everlasting rant from Sheldon. Luckily, it did.

"Listen, I am very sleep deprived and would appreciate it if I could have some quiet time before everyone else comes around"

Amy and Penny nodded "ok, Sheldon" Amy went and patted his arm "I think Pluto should be napping now anyway"

"If I don't come out in an hour, please awaken me" he said to Amy

"Of course" she agreed

Penny and Amy were left once again.

"Gosh, this kitten thing seems to be taking his toll on him" Penny commented

"I know" Amy agreed, placing Pluto in his basket "but it's only been a day, we need to keep positive"

"Why?" Penny was curious as to why they were really doing this experiment, or whatever they called it.

"I know this was Sheldon's idea, but I just don't want him to become completely against the idea of one day us having a child" Amy sighed "I mean if he can't cope with a kitten what will he be like with a baby? I can't be the one who has to do it all"

"But Amy, that's a long way down the line" Penny smirked "you've only just began to hold hands in public and sleep in the same bed"

"I know, I know" Amy agreed "it's slow progress, I just hope this brings us together rather than divide us"

"I'm sure it won't" Penny reassured her.

"Thankyou for your help, you really are great bestie" Amy smiled

"No problem, anything for my favourite couple"

Penny left to get ready for work, so Amy finished a few emails and work from her laptop. All the while Sheldon and Pluto slept.

'My guys' she thought


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all the people who followed, favourited, reviewed etc. Enjoy chapter 8!**

Amy and Sheldon were sat at the counter, sipping hot chocolate. Pluto was sleeping contently in his basket, which they hoped meant he would sleep through the night. The rest of the gang had left to watch a movie, leaving Sheldon and Amy to discuss the feline agreement.  
They had begun with the basics; emergency contacts (Leonard), who would do vet visits (Amy), weekly food shopping (Sheldon). Then came to what Sheldon titled "nightly arrangements"

"Clearly we want Pluto to grow up believing that this is his house, so if he were to ever get lost he knows where to return" Amy began  
"Agreed" Sheldon typed "so it means we have to be the flexible ones"  
"Just for now" Amy stated "once he's older he will sleep fine and be able to feed himself"  
"Don't think you'll be getting off the hook of the care then" Sheldon pointed out  
"Of course not" Amy smiled wryly  
"Anyway, the present" Sheldon typed "for living arrangements"  
"I propose we continue with last nights arrangement"  
"Defend"  
"It did not effect us in any way, it would make much more sense than having to make up a separate bed"  
Sheldon pondered on this. He had tried to not think of last nights events, but he had to agree, having Amy sleep next to him wasn't all bad. She was conscientious, quiet and her routine did not disturb his.  
"Alright" he agreed. He saw Amy's face light up, which both scared and amused him at the same time.  
So then, they (mostly Sheldon) began to outline the rules of the bedroom. Amy had to abide by the "line" in the middle of the bed, Sheldon had to be of "comfort" if Amy were to have one of her night terrors. After an hour of typing, re-typing and printing, the agreement was done.  
"Sign here" Sheldon went through the agreement, allowing Amy to sign each section. He then did the same.  
It was reaching bed time, so under the new routine, Amy went to get ready first. Exactly 5 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom changed and quite sleepy. She went into Sheldon's- her- bedroom and packed up her work things into her bag. Sheldon entered whilst she was still packing up  
"I do hope Pluto sleeps tonight, or I won't be in the right frame of mind for the lecture I'm giving tomorrow" Sheldon took off his dressing gown.  
"Here's hoping" Amy walked up to him, feeling brave  
"So, are you going to give your girlfriend a goodnight kiss?" She pondered, smiling up at Sheldon.  
Sheldon didn't respond, unsure of what to do.  
Amy sighed "fine" she said, and she quickly reached up and kisses his lips. Sheldon went red.  
"You didn't let me answer" he smiled slightly  
"Doesn't matter" Amy turned and got into bed "I knew you would have said no anyway"  
"Not necessarily" Sheldon began  
"So you enjoyed it?" Amy asked as Sheldon got into bed next to her.  
"I would say that the physical act of kissing you just bestowed on me was both confusing yet satisfactory at the same time"  
Amy smiled "so, yes?"  
Sheldon turned off the lamp "good night Amy" turning away from her  
"Good night Sheldon" she replied.

Sunlight was streaming through the curtains when Amy awoke. She smiled. Pluto hasn't woken once, which was both good and bad. Bad because it could mean shorter time living in Sheldon's.  
She turned to her boyfriend, who was still sound asleep. She got out of bed carefully, putting on her dressing gown to begin her morning routine. First, she decided to check on Pluto.  
"Good morning Pluto" she sang as she entered the living room. She looked at his basket. He wasn't there.  
"Pluto?" She called, looking around the living room. She called out for him as she searched under the sofas, the kitchen. She began to panic. Where was he?  
It was then Sheldon entered the room, being awoken by Amy's calls.  
"Pluto's missing?" Sheldon queried  
"I can't find him!" Amy panicked  
"Let me look around" and he began to help "Pluto...Pluto.."  
"Oh no, what if he went in the bathroom?" Amy asked  
"I'll go check" Sheldon began to leave, when...  
"SHELDON!" Amy and Sheldon jumped at the loud voice that came from down the hall.  
A second later, Leonard was in the hallway, holding a wide awake Pluto in his hands. His eyes were beady.  
"Oh Pluto!" Amy ran to Leonard to pick up Pluto.  
"What the hell was he doing on my bed!" Leonard yelled  
"On your bed?" Sheldon pondered on this  
"Yes, I woke up to him on my face! Scared the crap out of me!" Leonard glared.  
"I can't imagine how he got up to your bed" Amy said  
"Probably using his claws" Sheldon commented  
"You need to get your cat in line" Leonard commanded  
"Maybe you need to close your door" Sheldon quipped back "now if you don't mind, I have a lecture and need to begin my routine" he looked at Amy "keep him in here"  
"I shall" Amy went up to Leonard "sit down!" She commanded, pointing at the sofa.  
Leonard gave her a look of confusion.  
"I was joking" Amy smiled  
"Hysterical" Leonard turned and went back to his room. Amy was left with Pluto.  
"We need to keep you safe" she whispered to him "now, who's hungry?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy new year! This is a bit of a filler, but I like it anyway. Enjoy shamy fans. **

The days following Pluto's adventure into Leonard's room were shaky. Leonard despised him more than before and kept well away. Sheldon preferred this, as his routine was already suffering. Would it really be like this if he and Amy were to ever have a child? Pluto was clingy, he scratched everything and everyone. But, Sheldon had to admit, he did make him melt inside, when he wasn't doing his 'business' on the sofa or knocking down jenga.  
One thing that was improving, Sheldon felt, was his and Amy's relationship. Ever since bringing up the feline agreement, Amy seemed much more comfortable and even through he didn't want to admit it, so did he. He actually didn't mind having Amy sleep on the other side of his bed.  
Day by day, Pluto was getting bigger and feistier. They had invested in many toys for him, but his favourite place was, of all places, Sheldon's desk. He had learnt how to leap up to his chair and perch himself next to his laptop. Many a night he would join Sheldon as he typed away, purring and cleaning himself. However, this meant he got into his stuff, which Sheldon did not like. Alas, he couldn't exactly tell Pluto to stop, so he began the operant conditioning he had with Penny. Sure enough, a bottle of water later, Pluto knew not to eat, urinate or sleep on Sheldon's papers. This also gave Amy the opportunity to research into conditioning and she would after Sheldon chastised Pluto wire him up and see how he reacted. The results showed he wasn't majorly affected, so Amy let Sheldon continue.  
One night, after having Pluto for a month, Amy and Sheldon were sat at the kitchen counter, sipping tea. Sheldon wanted to ask something, but he couldn't get his words out. Strange.  
Amy was talking about her work when Sheldon couldn't take it any longer, his brain having no control (it seemed) of his mouth.  
"Move in with us" he blurted, rather quickly so Amy stopped abruptly in her speech. She took in what he said.  
"Come again?" She asked  
Sheldon took a breath "I have been considering the last month of our experiment and whilst it has been tiresome and aggravating at times" he said this whilst subconsciously rubbing at scratch marks on his arm "it has also been enlightening for me. I feel that our relationship has not been hindered by your staying the nights here, and to be honest, I find myself rather enjoying it. I propose that we move this amendment to the relationship agreement as a permanent feature, as long as we have permission from Leonard..and yourself" Sheldon gasped at the end of not breathing as he ran that out. Amy sat motionless for a while, then chuckled.  
"That's the Sheldon Cooper I know" she smirked  
"What?" Sheldon asked  
"Your long winded vocabulary that both amazes and baffles me, to be honest I much preferred the 'move in with us'" she mused  
"Enough of your twaddle" Sheldon was anxious "how about it?"  
Amy held out her hand "I agree" Sheldon took her hand and they shook.  
"Excellent" Sheldon got up from his stool and took to his room "I shall be back with the relationship agreement for us to amend"  
Amy nodded and reached for her phone in her pocket. She couldn't wait to tell Penny!


	10. Chapter 10

**First, thankyou for the lovely reviews, especially cellist, it made my day :) So, this is a Pluto free chapter but don't worry, he will return soon! **

Amy went home to pick up some more clothes and belongings after renegotiating the relationship agreement with Sheldon. It had been some time since she had last spent time in her apartment alone, so she took the opportunity..to dance.

She was over the moon. How had one little kitty made Sheldon so..so..amazing! She turned on her radio and pressed play, so "walking on sunshine" began to play. This was the song she would listen to after a good day.  
Bopping around the room with a huge grin on her face, she sang the lyrics:  
"I use to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure, and I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door"  
*knock knock knock* Amy?  
Amy jumped, heart beating fast. Well, if this wasn't a coincidence..  
She turned off the radio and composed herself. Opening the door, she found Sheldon, holding a small rucksack.  
"I'm coming back, you know" Amy reassured him.  
"Oh I know, but alas once you left Leonard returned with Penny to begin a night of coitis, which I am not willing to suffer through"  
Amy looked around him "where's Pluto?"  
"He's fine, he fell asleep and I told Leonard to keep an eye on him and said I would be back in time for his morning routine"  
"So, you want to spend the night" Amy concluded  
"Have you just forgotten the last two hours? As part of the new section of cohabitation, it applies to both mine and your apartment"  
"Of course" Amy shook her head and let Sheldon in.  
He placed himself on her couch with his things next to him.  
"By the way, did I hear music coming from here as I arrived?" Sheldon asked  
"Um, possibly" Amy sat next to him "I was listening to the radio"  
"Alright" Sheldon began taking things out of his bag "I was thinking" he said as he did this "about a late night game of counterfactuals" his eyes lit up when he found them.  
"Of course, we haven't had a game in a while" this reminded Amy of the old days, well two years ago, when their relationship began. How times changed.  
Spending an hour playing, soon both were tired and ready for bed. After going through their routines, Sheldon stood silently at the side of Amy's bed. Amy came into this sight.  
"Problem?" She asked  
"I was just waiting to see what side you slept on"  
"Oh, how thoughtful" Amy sat on the left side of the bed.  
"Good choice" Sheldon sat next to her "I much prefer this side"  
"How so?" Amy queried  
"Just because I can say I 'woke up on the right side of the bed'"  
Amy chucked.  
"Bazinga" Sheldon slid into the sheets.  
Both were still for sometime, Sheldon taking in the new surroundings. His mind drifted off to the universe and Pluto and his meemaw where he fell into a sound sleep.  
Amy turned around to see him fast asleep. Peering, she wished she could touch him, but with his Vulcan hearing she assumed it was the same for touch. Nevertheless, she too eventually drifted off to sleep, where they both, although they wouldn't admit it, dreamed about the same thing: each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Here's a much more Pluto/Sheldon based chapter, with the gang at the end :) enjoy!**

The following morning, Sheldon awoke earlier than usual, but this was to accommodate for the fact that he had to be back at his apartment for Pluto waking up.  
Quietly, he padded out of Amy's room and began his routine. Within 15 minutes he was showered and dressed. He decided to have breakfast at home so at least his bowel movements wouldn't suffer. He looked in on Amy who was still fast asleep. He left her a note wishing her a good day at work and to remind her the whole gang were eating at theirs tonight.  
After a short bus ride, he entered his apartment just in time. Pluto was beginning to stir in his basket.  
"Good morning Pluto" Sheldon knelt down by his basket, where he almost filled it.  
Pluto opened his eyes and purred at the sight of Sheldon.  
"Now, lets get you some breakfast" Sheldon stood up and began preparing his meal, which Pluto was able to feed himself.  
He placed cat food on a small dish and set it next to the counter where a mat was placed (as to keep the mess to a minimum).  
Pluto heard the dish fall on the ground and scurried over to Sheldon to begin his meal.  
"Now, no mess today, I have a busy day ahead of me and I don't need more work" Sheldon told Pluto.  
Sheldon made his own breakfast and like clockwork, Leonard entered the room.  
"I thought you stayed at Amy's last night?" Leonard enquired  
"I did, I just rearranged my schedule to be back in time for breakfast"  
"Oh, great" Leonard rubbed his eyes "so, how was it?"  
Sheldon looked up at him "what?"  
"Staying at Amy's"  
"Oh. It was fine. I slept well and so did Amy. I think this change has actually been one for the better" Sheldon concluded.  
At this moment, Penny entered hearing Sheldon's last statement.  
"Thank goodness" she whispered to Leonard  
"What was that, Penny?" Sheldon asked  
"Nothing" Penny tapped Leonard and they walked away "he's a real boy!" Penny whispered to Leonard.  
"I heard that!" Sheldon called "don't mess with my Vulcan hearing!" He looked down at Pluto who was looking up at him, like he had watched the whole thing.  
"I know, they are a lot to deal with at times" he nodded to Pluto, who just licked himself.

Sheldon's day ran smoothly, so much so he was able to come home and check up on Pluto, who was now trusted to be left alone. He found him in Sheldon's room, happily playing with one of Amy's monkey toys which she had donated to him.  
The guys all left work together as tonight everyone was having dinner at sheldon and Leonard's apartment. It was Pizza night, so they picked up their food on the way home.  
They arrived as one to find Amy and penny already there, chatting and playing with Pluto.  
"Foods here, so cat needs to go" Leonard commanded  
"Really Leonard, is that necessary?" Amy began "Pluto knows not to pester us for food and he's just had his so he's getting tired"  
Leonard frowned "fine" he set the pizzas on the table.  
Amy smirked at Sheldon who gave her the same look back.  
Dinner went well, with the whole gang being able to converse without any issues or arguments. Pluto sat obediently in his basket, staring at Leonard most of the time.  
As they began to tidy up, a conversation began as what to do next.  
"We haven't played Mario cart in a while" Raj began  
"I don't like it" said Sheldon  
"No, it's just because you suck at it, if you were good we'd play it a lot more often"  
"Why don't we think of something we can all play" Howard suggested  
The guys agreed. After much debate, it was decided that another boys versus girls match was in order, with Leonard agreeing to be referee to make the teams even.  
The girls loved this idea.  
"I just can't wait to kick your ass..again!" Penny glared at Sheldon.  
"We shall see about that" he turned to his fellow team mates "ok, it's going to be five games in twos, so I suggest it alternates between me and one of you"  
Raj and Howard stared at him "from what we've heard, I don't think you should even be included" was all Howard said before turning to the girls.  
The events were decided; charades, blind mans bluff, pictureka, eating contest and a laser course for the end.  
"Let's begin" Leonard said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Enjoy another boys versus girls! **

"Alright, are we all ready?" Leonard stood between the girls and guys as they eyed each other up. Sheldon was especially bothered as he really didn't want to lose again. Hopefully now Leonard wasn't on the team he might have a chance.  
The first event was charades, so Raj was chosen (by Sheldon) to be their player, and the girls chose Bernadette. Leonard thought of a film for each of them to mime out, and the quickest team to guess theirs would win. The boys went first.  
"Spock" Sheldon blurted out  
"He's only said its one word" Howard glared  
"Yes, and I guess Spock"  
Raj shook his head in disapproval  
"Just continue" Howard rushed Raj.  
In 20 seconds they had worked out Raj's amusing attempt of a robot to describe Wall•e, alas Sheldon wasn't impressed.  
"Girls turn" Leonard intervened before an argument ensued.  
Bernadette stood up and mimed a fish swimming and hiding behind the sofa.  
"Finding nemo?!" Penny exclaimed  
"Yes!" Bernadette cheered  
"13 seconds" Leonard put a tally next to the girls side of the board.  
"Drats!" Sheldon sulked, glaring at Raj.  
The next event was blind mans bluff. Sheldon volunteered himself seeing as though he had excellent hearing. Amy was chosen for the girls.  
"Ooh it's Shamy going head to head!" Penny exclaimed  
"It will make no difference" Sheldon said as Leonard placed a blindfold over his eyes.  
"Ok, the object of this is to see how long it takes you to find something in this room. However, don't assume it's where it usually is.." Leonard decided this was fairer for the girls.  
"You're just helping the girls win!" Sheldon protested "I'm not happy with Leonard as the game master"  
"Tough luck, I am" Leonard replied "alright, you have to find..the batman cookie jar"  
Silence. No one was allowed to speak. Sheldon knew where it was, usually, but he guessed it had been moved. He made his way over to the counter, placing his hands over many items. He could hear slight giggles from behind him.  
He ventured around the kitchen, where he checked the usual spot, but no luck. He decided to walk back to the living room thinking maybe he had his it behind the sofa. He felt his way past his desk..when..  
"Ahh!" He tripped over something hard and fell to the ground, arms flailing in front of him.  
"Um..did I find it?" Sheldon groaned.  
The whole room burst into laughter at the sight of Sheldon flat on the floor. He took the blindfold off and found the cookie jar behind him, still in tact.  
"One minute 39 seconds" Leonard said through laughing.  
"It's not funny" Sheldon glared "I could have injured myself!"  
"Oh don't worry, you're reflexes are pretty good" Leonard chucked.  
"This is so going on YouTube" Howard smiled as he turned his phone, which had filmed the entire ordeal, off.  
Sheldon passed the blindfold to Amy, who was laughing way more that he expected. She put on a serious face when he gave the blindfold to her.  
Amy was to find one of the hulk hands Sheldon had been given by Raj. Alas, she took her time, making sure she didn't fall over like Sheldon did, which meant when she did find it (on Leonard's desk seat) they had a time of 2 minutes 15 seconds.  
"Yes!" The boys cheered, raj and Howard actually surprised Sheldon had won a game.  
Next on the list was pictureka. Penny was chosen for the girls and Raj, who claimed he knew the board inside and out, was chosen for the boys.  
This game was much louder, with each team pressing their member to find the item of clothing.  
"I got it!" Raj pointed out the trousers on the board.  
"Oh yeah, look who's good now!" Sheldon high-fived Raj.  
"Up next, eating contest" Leonard went to the cupboard and took out a packet of marshmallows "whoever eats the most in one minute wins"  
Howard was chosen for the boys and Penny for the girls.  
Leonard placed twenty marshmallows in a bowl for each.  
"Three..two..one..go!"  
The opponents began chewing and stuffing the marshmallows into their mouths as quick as possible.  
"I feel sick!" Penny said through swallows.  
"Keep going!" Amy and Bernadette pushed her, watching over at Howard who was starting to look a bit queasy himself.  
"Ten seconds" Leonard counted down.  
"Just stuff them in!" Sheldon cried.  
"Times up!" Leonard allowed each member to swallow what was in their mouth, in doing so each of them went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
"All right, it looks like..the girls won by two marshmallows!"  
"Yay!" The girls cheered "we're back in the lead!"  
Howard and Penny didn't seem to care at this point as they both just nodded and tried not to throw up.  
"This means the laser course will decide which team wins" this was serious now.  
"Well, I would like Howard to go due to his small physique, but I don't think he is in the right frame of mind" Sheldon said to Raj.  
"Ok, then you go" Raj told Sheldon.  
"Really? Alright then" Sheldon really wanted to win so having himself as the final opponent seemed right.  
"And we pick Bernadette" Amy said.  
Leonard began to set up the course where they would start from the kitchen and have to finish at the sofas.  
All other team members stood near the door.  
"Ok, Bernadette you're first" Leonard commanded.  
"Go!" And she was off. Sheldon was amazed, Bernadette's small body meant she was nimble and flexible. She twisted and turned over and under the lasers with ease. She set an impressive time of 50 seconds.  
"Think you can beat that?" Leonard asked Sheldon.  
"Of course, I know this way better than she does" Sheldon positioned himself for the off.  
"Ok..go!" Sheldon knew the route, so whilst he wasn't as nimble as Bernadette he knew which way was best. He kept the time in his head and he was so sure he could win. He was just about over the last laser when..  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! The lasers went off.  
"That wasn't me!" Sheldon protested  
"Actually, I don't think it was" Leonard was confused. Until he saw a black figure move on the ground in the darkness.  
Sheldon saw it too. "Pluto!" He shouted.  
Amy came forward and picked up the kitten who had no idea what was going on.  
"I'm sure I shut you're bedroom door" Amy said  
"Obviously you didn't!" Sheldon shouted, turning to Leonard "I demand a rerun, I will not be beaten by girls AGAIN. It's not by my act that Pluto came in here and ruined my brilliant time and jeopardised my dignity as a male who just wants to win!"  
Everyone was silent, especially Amy who was upset at Sheldon yelling at her.  
"Actually, you were already ten seconds ahead of Bernadette so you would have won. I was going to give you it anyway" Leonard said quietly.  
Sheldon calmed down. "Oh, right" he turned round to the group "Amy, I am sorry for shouting at you" he said humbly.  
"You're forgiven" she smiled.  
"Besides.. We won!" The boys jumped in the air.  
"I can't believe it, no one beats me at limbo sports" Bernadette was stunned.  
"Come on" Penny spoke up "Lets hang out at mine, I can't bear watching sore winners" the girls agreed and taking Pluto in tow they exited the apartment. The boys didn't have a clue.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cue sad music, this is the last chapter! Yep. I wish I could keep this going but I feel that it's reached an impasse. Oh well, I've had fun. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites this has had, it's what kept me writing. long live the shamy!**_

After the now infamous game night, the gang spent time apart, each to their own, as it may be. Bernadette and Howard took a vacation to Florida (without his mother), Leonard surprised Penny by taking her to Broadway to see a show for her birthday, and Raj was working on a big project that no one really knew about but he talked about aimlessly. It meant Sheldon, Amy and Pluto were left alone in the apartment for a while.

"Do you think we should take Pluto to the vet?" Amy asked Sheldon during dinner. Pluto was lazily sleeping in his basket.  
"He does seem a bit down, doesn't he?" Sheldon stared at the dreary cat.  
"He's been like this since last week" Amy recalled "but I can't think what would cause it. He doesn't want to play, he barely touches his food..."  
"I know, it's probably best we take him" Sheldon agreed "we can take him tomorrow"

The next day, Sheldon and Amy were sat in the vets, Pluto lying across them. They were called in where a male vet welcomed them.  
"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as they put Pluto on the table.  
"He has not been himself recently, under the weather if you will" Sheldon began "We're unsure if he's actually ill or he's suffering from an emotional problem"  
"Lets take a look" the vet poked and prodded Pluto with various instruments as he growled in discomfort.  
"Sorry" the vet looked at a concerned Amy and Sheldon "he's a sensitive one"  
After ten minutes, the vet was finished.  
"Welp, I think Pluto is in perfect health. He has no infections, internal damage and his vitals are great"  
"So what is it?" Amy pressed  
"I think it's an emotional issue. What are his energy levels like?"  
"Usually around the apartment he's very lively and goes all day" Sheldon commented "but as of late this has not been the case"  
"Ahh, is he a house cat?" The vet asked  
Amy and Sheldon nodded.  
"I think I know what's bothering him" the vet began "whilst many cats who are house trained lead a very happy life. However, I think Pluto is suffering from, to use laments terms 'stir craziness'"  
"So you mean he's unhappy not being outside?" Sheldon asked  
"Precisely" the vet affirmed "so, unless you are willing to let him out, then I don't think his wellbeing is going to get better"  
Amy was disheartened. Letting go of Pluto was not something she wasted to do.  
"Alright, we understand" Sheldon picked up a now sleeping Pluto "Thank you"  
The journey home was silent. Neither of them wanted to discuss the reality in front of them.  
As they entered the apartment, they both looked at each other.  
"We have to give up Pluto" Sheldon said  
"I know" Amy sighed  
"It's not fair" Sheldon said glumly  
"We can't keep him here if its not good for his welfare. You know that" Amy tried to make sense of the situation.  
"I know that" Sheldon stroked Pluto.  
"So, I guess we put an advert in the paper" Amy began  
Sheldon just nodded.  
"I'll type something up" Amy went to get her laptop.  
"Amy" Sheldon called  
Amy turned back round "yes?"  
"Whilst the feline agreement will not be deemed moot, I still want the cohabitation part of our relationship agreement to continue" he said  
Amy smiled, actually relieved "thank you, Sheldon"  
"I mean, we spent so much find creating it, seems a waste to discontinue it" Sheldon explained  
"Of course" Amy replied.  
A week later, they had found a suitable owner. A little girl from Glendale who had begged her mother into getting one. She lived in a roomy house and they were happy for Pluto to be a street cat.  
They were getting ready to take Pluto over, so they said their goodbyes.  
"Goodbye Pluto" Amy began "I want to thank you for the fun times we've had, the memories that I'll never forget. Also, thanks for bringing Sheldon and I closer, because I don't know about him, but I love the way our relationship is growing and can't wait for our future, even if it will be cat free" Amy looked up at Sheldon.  
"Ditto" was all Sheldon said.


End file.
